


Stray: Jack and Dana Drake

by scorbusjamesteddy



Series: Stray Verse [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Minor Character Death, More Hurt Than Comfort, Tim Drake-centric, Tim drake needs a hug, idk what else to tag this, it's neither a happy nor a sad ending, meaning Tim's parents die, oh jason and tim also fuck but not really, steph is a good friend, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorbusjamesteddy/pseuds/scorbusjamesteddy
Summary: The message that his parents died hit Tim hard, even when he hadn't talked to them in years.





	Stray: Jack and Dana Drake

Bruce Wayne was not having a good day, to say the least. It had started out with him spending all night chasing after one of the view Gotham Rogues who still had a secret identity, no other than Catwoman’s sidekick Stray. Stray had had more stamina than Bruce had expected, managing to run all the way around Gotham only to end up back where they had started, in Wayne Tower. Only then he noticed that Stray had hacked into the Wayne Tower security system, and had managed to get all the way up to Bruce’s office, pryor that night. And that the watch around Stray’s wrist was not some random watch he had taken from someone on the street, but rather that that was in fact the half a million dollar watch Bruce kept in the safe in his office when he wasn’t wearing it. The worst part had been that Stray had somehow managed to escape him, disappearing into nothingness. 

 

When he had returned back to the batcave, he had been greeted by Alfred, who had informed him that Stray had been sighted with no other than Batgirl herself, but that Stephanie claimed she had no clue who he was, and only got in contact with him over Jason. 

 

So Bruce had gotten in contact with Jason, who of course wasn’t in Gotham, but rather in New York for whatever reason bruce didn’t bother to find out. But when the video chat to Jason picked up, he was not just greeted by Jason, sitting in some way too expensive looking flat, but also by Diana, who was smiling at him. Jason had muttered something about Bruce making it quick and him having not a lot of time because he and Diana were headed to the gym to train. He had then answered all of Bruce’s questions about Stray with an eye roll and told Bruce if Bruce couldn’t solve the mystery, he was in no position to know the truth, and that Jason was not going to rot out his boyfriend, just because Bruce was getting frustrated with not being in on a secret. he had then hung up. 

 

After four unsatisfying hours of sleep, Bruce had woken up, only to see his son Damian in their kitchen, angrily shaking the coffee machine and muttering arabic curse words under his breath, that Bruce even after all these years did not understand. When he had asked what was going on, Damian explained that the coffee machine was broken and he had been trying to get it to work for half an hour now, and that no even Alfred was able to make them coffee.

 

So Bruce had to drive by some coffee shop on his way to to Wayne Tower, which of course had a way too long line. It had taken him thirty minutes and four pictures with other people in line just to order, and then another ten for his coffee to be ready. When he had gotten back to the car, the first thing that he had done was spill half of his cup all over himself, leaving a dark brown stain on his new suit. 

 

Arriving at Wayne Tower had not been much better, half an hour later than usual, he ended up in some of the worst Gotham Traffic he had ever been in, and secretly cursed out himself for even going to work that day and not just staying at home. It wasn’t like anyone cared if he took a day off, he was the boss. 

 

Eventually he arrived in his office, over an hour later than usual, still having to change into his suit and with only half a coffee. He then had been informed by Lucius Fox that he had several board meetings that day and would have to hurry if he wanted to be on time. Not that Bruce cared about being on time. 

 

After two board meetings, which had been two too many, he prided himself on only falling asleep in one of them and almost completely listening to the other one. But when he had finally sat down on his office chair, looking over Gotham, he had seen a note on his desk that had not been there the day before. On it was a bat signal and the words ‘tonight was fun -stray’. 

 

So not only could he not find out who Stray was, but apparently Stray had figured out who he was. Great. as if he didn’t have enough issues already. When he called Selina to ask if she had given away his identity, Selina had said she didn’t know Stray was aware of who Bruce was, but she had no doubt that he was able to find it out, considering he was a great hacker and rather smart. 

 

So really, Bruce’s day had been everything but great. 

 

Around Lunch time it somehow managed to get worse though. He was just ready to get out of the tower and meet up with Selina for a long awaited Lunch date, when Lucius Fox ghad come into his office, telling him he needed a few minutes to talk to Bruce, and that it was urgent. Fox had then informed him that he had just received an email, that Jack Drake and his wife Dana Drake had gotten into a car accident earlier that day and just passed away in the hospital, and that Bruce and Lucius were of course expected to be at their funeral, considering in recent years Wayne Enterprises and Drake Industries had been close business partners.  

 

His first thought had went to Tim, but when he had asked Lucius if he had heard anything from Tim, Lucius only shook his head and explained that the email was from one of his assistants, and not someone related to the Drake’s. 

 

After that Selina had called Bruce to inform him that she had to cancel their Lunch Date, because of something that happened at work, and asked if they could reschedule for Dinner the next day. 

 

So really, bruce’s day could be better.

 

-

 

Tim’s day had been good. He had slept in and woken up on Stephanie’s sofa as usual, had helped her make pancakes and had then spend the day with her, Cass and the cats. Stephanie’s break from uni started that week, meaning she now had all the time in the world.

 

However, shortly before lunch time, Tim had received a call from the hospital, informing him that his dad and stepmother were heavily injured from a car crash, and he was asked to come to the hospital as soon as possible. 

 

Tim hadn’t spoken to his parents in what had to be three years by now. They had believed he was staying with Bruce until he was eighteen, and maybe they still thought that, he wasn’t sure. The Drake’s weren’t exactly close, his parents - even with his father had still been married to his mother, before he death, had usually taken vacations while their son was left back at their house. Jack Drake had loved working while traveling the world - which was a lot easier when you were your own boss, and his mother Jeanette Drake just loved traveling in general, Jack’s new wife Dana was no different. 

 

His father didn’t call on his birthdays and didn’t ask how he was every now and then, and Tim had seen no point in reaching out to his parents only to find out that he could no reach them because they were currently in Dubai or the Carribeans or wherever. 

 

However, he still got monthly sums of money transferred to his konto from his parents. 

 

Stephanie had driven him to the hospital, Cass had went to inform Selina. 

 

But when they arrived at the hospital, and the elevator doors opened in the floor the receptionist had told them, they were met with several doctors, who all looked at him. He was silently lead to a roam. 

 

“Mr. Drake, we are really sorry to inform you, that your parents couldn’t make it,” one of the doctors said. “We tried everything.”

 

Tim was in shock. He wasn’t sad, no, it was too early for sadness, he needed to process what had happened first. Steph quickly reached out for his hand, squeezing it tightly. 

 

“Maybe we should sit down?” She suggested. 

 

He slowly nodded and let her lead him to one of the rows of stairs in the hallway. They weren’t talking. They just silently she sat there and she held his hand. At some point he put his head against her shoulder and she slowly pat his hair. 

 

“Three years,” he mumbled. “I haven’t seen or talked to them in three years.”

 

“Tim-”

 

And then he was crying and Steph could feel herself not being too far away from tears either. Not because of the Drake’s, she didn’t even know them personally, and the first time Tim had mentioned how less they care about him she had felt the need to punch Jack Drake in the face, but seeing Tim like this was making her just as sad. 

 

Not much later Selina arrived, pulling him into a long hug. 

 

Tim was offered to see his parents, but he declined.

 

Cass had called Jason, who had promised to come back to Gotham as soon as possible, even when Tim choked out that Jason didn’t have to, that he’d be fine. 

 

-

 

The rest of the day had gone by too slow and too fast at the same time, and Tim was not sure how he had ended up sleeping in Steph’s bed, surrounded by three cats, Cass and Steph, but he wasn’t complaining. 

 

Everything felt out of place. Just like when his mother had died, except back then he was still talking to his family. Now everything was just off. He hadn’t been in contact with them for years, but it still felt like suddenly something was missing. Something he couldn’t quite explain. 

 

Everything had gotten even worse, when his father’s lawyer had shown up, and talked to Tim about his fathers will. Tim had told him that he was currently in no condition to take in information, and had asked for a meeting the next day. 

 

But it had only now hit him that when he accepted the will tomorrow, he’d probably end up being a multi-millionaire and owning a company. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that kind of responsibility. 

 

-

 

New York was beautiful, and Jason loved everything about it. But that didn’t mean he didn’t miss gotham, the rotten streets, the dark colours, the bright lights during nighttime that somehow still didn’t manage to light up the city. So when Diana dropped him off with her private jet, he felt some sense of happiness to be back. And he had never thought he’d be happy to be back in Gotham. 

 

But then he remembered why he was there.

 

He reached Steph’s flat during sunrise. Steph had given him a key a long time ago, even if he wasn’t exactly sure why or what for. However he had just shrugged it off as Steph being Steph. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t be able to get in anyway.

 

He slowly made his way through the living room, into Steph’s bedroom, silently opening the door. The first thing he saw was Steph sleeping tightly in Cass’ arms, Tim laying next to them, cuddled into at least three blankets. Jason sighed lightly, closing the door again and moving back to the kitchen. 

 

After investing everything he could find in Steph’s fridge, and deciding that it was not even close to enough stuff to manage an edible breakfast, he quickly went to the waffle place down the street, grabbing three waffle menus and one extra large pancake menu to go, and returning back to Steph’s flat. 

 

When he came back, Cass was already awake, making coffee.

 

“Hey,” she said, putting one of the mugs down on the table. “You want one?”

 

“Sure,” Jason replied. “I bought waffles.”

 

Cass nodded slowly. “I wouldn’t wake them. I’m glad Tim fell asleep at all.”

 

Jason bit his lip, not replying. He simply put the boxes down on the counter. 

 

“Did Bruce call him?”

 

Cass shook her head. 

 

Jason sighed. “Dick?”

 

She shook her head again. “Only Babs. And she called Steph not him.”

 

-

 

Tim woke up, feeling his back hurting and his arm still asleep. The room was lighter than when he fell asleep, even though the blinds were still closed, and after blinking himself awake, he noticed that Cass wasn’t there anymore. Steph on the other hand was still tightly asleep next to him. 

 

He considered for a moment to try and fall asleep again, but in the end the coffee-smell that came through the crack in the door from the kitchen, won him over, dragging him out of bed. 

 

His eyes were still half closed when he entered the kitchen and open living room. He took one of the coffee mugs from the counters, mumbling a quick ‘morning, cass’ before drowning. 

 

“Morning to you, too,” a voice that definitely wasn’t Cass replied. He placed his mug down and looked up, only to find Jason leaning against the counter next to Cass.

 

His first and only reaction was to throw himself into Jason’s arms, burying his face into Jason’s leather jacket. He could barely feel Jason’s arms when they wrapped around him. 

 

“I got pancakes,” Jason mumbled.

 

“I missed you,” Tim replied. “Thank you.”

 

“I’m here now,” Jason mumbled. 

 

Tim nodded a little, already feeling his eyes watering again. 

 

“Should we eat?” Cass asked. 

 

Tim could feel Jason nodd and hear Cass moving to wake Steph up. 

 

-

 

The nightmares got worse that week, not one night passing by without Tim waking up screaming, with tears in his eyes. Not on night where he didn’t wake up feeling absolutely miserable and terrible. Not one night where he felt like things could get better. And he absolutely hated it, he hadn’t felt that helpless for over a year now, maybe two years. 

 

-

 

“What’s up?” Jason asked, holding his phone between his ear and shoulder, while dry steaming his suit.

 

“Nothing… I just… needed to hear your voice,” Tum mumbled.

 

“Hey, calm down, you know you can call me whenever you want… Even if you don’t have a reason to.”

 

“I’m not bothering?”

 

Jason shook his head, even if Tim couldn’t see it. “Nah, you know I’d tell you if it was the case.”

 

Tim hummed a little. “I don’t want to go to the press conference.”

 

“No?”

 

“No. But I don’t really have a choice.”

 

Jason sighed. “You can drop by mine afterwards, if you want to.”

 

At that point Jason gave up on his suite, made a mental note to call Roy and get him to bring by a suit, and went to sit on his sofa, turning on the TV. 

 

“I’d like that,” Tim replied. “It’s just been so much this week. I don’t even know what’s happening anymore.”

 

“You’re doing great, babybird,” Jason replied. “Just try to not let the reporters get to you.”

 

He turned off the sound and scrolled through the programs.

 

“I’ll try,” Tim mumbled.

 

“And remember you can just not answer some of the questions anyway,” Jason mumbled. “You don’t owe any of those fuckers an explanation.”

 

He could hear Tim swallow. “I know.” He was silent for ay moment and Jason was about to say something, but then Tim added, “I feel like I haven’t been myself all week.”

 

“Why?” Jason asked. 

 

TIm sighed. “It’s- all I’ve done this week was cry and complain and isolate myself. I feel like… I should be able to get through this, Jay. I should be able to be stronger.”

 

“ _ Tim _ ,” Jason hissed. “You’re so fucking strong, do you really think you aren’t reacting completely normal right now? The fact that you’re even going out today, even if you don’t want to, is something not a lot of people in your position would be able to do. Hell, if I would have been you, I would have burned this entire city down by now.”

 

“Jason,” Tim mumbled. He didn’t say anything further.

 

“Tim,” Jason replied.

 

Tim didn’t say anything, not for a while.

 

“You still there?” Jason asked.

 

“I wasn’t close to them,” Tim said. “I haven’t talked to them in years. it shouldn’t bother me as much.”

 

“No,” Jason replied. “Don’t think like that. I’d be more shocked if this wouldn’t be getting to you. Tim, you’re reacting perfectly normal and understandable.”

 

There was a noise in the background, and then Tim sighed. “I need to get going, my driver is here.”

 

“Alright. Good luck,” Jason mumbled.

 

“Thanks. I’ll drop by your place later,” Tim mumbled.

 

-

 

“Mr. Drake, you have been out of the public eye for the last few years. Anything you can tells us about the reason behind your sudden disappearance and what you have been up to in that time?”

 

Tim internally sighed. It was the question he hadn't wanted to answer. “Over the past few years there was no need for me to share my life with the citizens of Gotham. I was a teenager, which I still am, with no position within Drake Industries, and no desire to be a public figure. However, I understand and respect that it was my father's wish for the company to stay within our family, and now see myself and my future with Drake Enterprises. In regards to how I spend the last few years, you will find that those were quite boring for tabloid standards, and I simply lived my life as an average Gotham teenager. Thank you for the question.”

 

The reporter sat down again and one of the people in charge motioned for the next one to stand up. Tim hated Press Conferences already.

 

“Within recent months, a criminal with the alias of Stray has been making his rounds around Gotham, recently targeting Wayne Enterprises. Are you afraid that he could become an issue for Drake Industries?”

 

“Thank you for the question. No, I am not. Over the last twenty years it has become more and more clear to everyone here that crime is an issue in Gotham. It is something the city is dealing with, and will probably still be dealing with for several years. However I have full trust in Batman and Robin, as well as the GCPD to keep this city and my company as safe as possible, from any criminal, not just Stray.”

 

The next person standing up gave Tim a headache before she even started speaking. Vicki Vale, who had already written multiple articles about Bruce Wayne’s numerous love affairs (some of which true, some not), as well as some articles about Stray and Red Hood.

 

He suddenly regretted going to the press conference even more.

 

“Mr. Drake, you have been spotted with Stephanie Brown in the last weeks, what can you tell us about the relationship between you two?”

 

Tim sighed. Scratch everything he said about the question about his past years, this one was worse. “Well, Ms. Vale, what I can tell you, is that Stephanie is a good friend of mine, and has been since we were young teenagers. And that I couldn't ask for a better friend than her.”

 

“That is all?”

 

“What else should there be to this?”

 

Vicki Vale nodded slowly, sitting down again. Tim was done, he needed a break from this already.

 

-

 

Tim silently closed the door behind him, leaning against it. After taking a deep breath he looked over to Jason, who was sitting on the sofa.

 

“You want to go to sleep?” Jason asked.

 

Tim shook his head. “I want to forget. I want to stop thinking about this week.”

 

“Come here,” Jason whispered, reaching one of his hands out towards Tim. 

 

Tim quickly walked over to him, standing in front of him and taking his hand. He hadn't turned the lights on but Gotham’s streets brought enough light in that Tim could see Jason looking at him. He could see how worried Jason was. And that was almost worse than how he felt before.

 

“What do you need, babybird?”

 

Tim swallowed. “Can you make me forget? Just tonight?”

 

“I can try,” Jason replied, hooking his free hand under Tim's knee, pulling him down onto his lap.

 

“I love you,” Tim whispered. “I love you so fucking much.”

 

Jason leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Tim melted into the kiss. He let go of Jason’s hand, wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck, as he let his body go limp in Jason’s hold, putting all his attention into the kiss. 

 

Jason slowly moved his one hand to Tim's hips, his thumb pressing right underneath Tim's hipbone, while he placed his other hand on Tim's ass.

 

“We should move this to the bedroom, Kitten,” Jason whispered. “Don't you think?”

 

Tim nodded lightly, before pressing his face into Jason’s shoulder, breathing in his scent. 

 

Jason picked him up and Tim wrapped his legs around Jason’s hips, clinging onto him like his life depended on it. And after the week he had he almost did feel like his life depended on Jason. 

 

Jason slowly sat him down on the edge of the bed, standing in front of him. He placed one hand on Tim's cheek, the other slowly trailing over Tim's chest. Tim's eyes were slightly hooded, maybe from exhaustion, maybe because he was already half-hard, maybe because his eyes were half-hooded most of the time. But he still looked up at Jason’s. 

 

A purple and pink shimmer was over Jason’s face, light coming through the window from the club across the street. It brought out the blue in Jason’s eyes even more extremely, even tho Tim hadn't thought that was even possible.

 

“We should get you undressed,” Jason mumbled. Tim agreed, letting Jason slowly remove his button-up followed by his pants and socks and lastly his boxer-briefs. To his surprise it didn't feel embarrassing to sit completely naked in front of a fully dressed Jason. 

 

“You're so beautiful,” Jason mumbled, leaning down to kiss him again. “Beautiful and all mine.”

 

“Yours,” Tim replied, eyes still closed from the kisses. “Only yours.”

 

Jason picked Tim up again, repositioning them until Jason was sitting on the bed as well, leaning against the headboard, while Tim was sitting in his lap again. 

 

“What do you want?” Jason asked, his hands slowly moving all over Tim.

 

“Your shirt,” Tim mumbled. When Jason raised an eyebrow, Tim added, “Makes me feel safe…”

 

“Hey, I want complain about seeing you in my clothes,” Jason chuckled. “You look too fucking cute in them.”

 

“I'm not cute,” Tim replied.

 

Jason stripped off his shirt and handed it to Tim, who slipped it over his head. Like all of Jason’s shirts it hang down to past his mid-thigh and exposed one of his shoulders.

 

“The cutest,” Jason smirked. “Cute, and beautiful, and pretty, and really. fucking. sexy.”

 

And yeah, with  _ that _ Tim could live, even if he still wanted to argue about the ‘cute’ part.

 

“Now, why don't you tell me what you really need?”

 

Tim sighed, his forehead falling against Jason’s shoulder again. “I just want to stop thinking for a while, I don't care how. I just want to pretend that everything is ok, that tomorrow- that tomorrow will just be another day where I wake up in your arms and spend all day doing nothing. That-”

 

“Shh,” Jason cooed. “I'm here.”

 

Jason kissed him again, even softer this time. “Just let me take care of you.”

 

Tim nodded slowly, closing his eyes. 

 

He heard Jason reach over to his nightstand, pulling out what he assumed was lube.

 

Jason then reached his arm around Tim, finger circling around his hole. Tim let out a soft cry, but Jason quickly kissed him again. 

 

When Jason broke the kiss, he slowly moved his lips down to Tim's jaw, leaving a trail of kissed all the way from there to where his neck met his shoulder. 

 

He bit down at the same time as he pushed his index finger inside of Tim. Tim let out another cry, his arms tightening around Jason, eyes flying open.

 

“You ok?” Jason whispered, pressing kisses around the area he just bit down, his finger slowly starting to move.

 

“Feels good,” Tim mumbled.

 

Jason smirked a little. “I know.”

 

“Cocky bastard,” Tim huffed, rolling his hips against Jason’s finger.

 

“No need to be so rude, kitten,” Jason chuckled. “Just cause I know what I'm doing.”

 

Tim wanted to protest but then Jason found that spot inside him and he felt his knees weaken so all he could do was whine and let Jason keep marking him up.

 

“Relax, babybird,” Jason mumbled. “I’m here.”

 

Tim whined again, pushing his hips down, in hopes of getting Jason to go faster. Jason didn't. He kept his slow rhythm going, hitting that spot inside Tim with every thrust. 

 

“Jay,” Tim whined. “I’m ready.”

 

“Shh,” Jason replied. “Trust me.”

 

“Jay,” he whined a second time, this time rolling his hips, trying to make his point more obvious.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes,” Tim replied.

 

“Then shut up,” Jason chuckled. 

 

Tim whined, but did keep his mouth shut. 

 

Jason smirked to himself, pressing another kiss on Tim’s collarbone, right next to one of the bruises he had already left. His fingers where by now moving inside of Tim without him having to pay much attention to them, meaning he could completely focus on Tim’s neck, that was slowly but surely taking up more and more colour. 

 

“Jay, I’m close,” Tim whispered, blushing a little.

 

Jason chuckled. “You think you can get off from just my fingers?”

 

Tim whimpered. “Yeah.”

 

“Good,” Jason replied, repositioning himself and Tim a little, so he could thrust his fingers a little deeper into Tim, moving a little faster.

 

Tim had gone from rolling his hips to letting himself fall completely against Jason, not having any movement left. 

 

Jason pressed a final kiss against Tim’s neck, before moving his hand to cup Tim’s jaw, and looking into his eyes, only to be met by Tim almost crying. 

 

“Hey, Tim,” Jason whispered, stopping his fingers. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Tim mumbled. “It’s… It feels good.”   
  


“You’re crying?”

 

“Good tears,” Tim whispered. “Start moving, again.”

 

“Greedy,” Jason whispered, but he did start moving his fingers again. He leaned down a little, softly kissing Tim’s tears away. “I love you so fucking much.”

 

“Love you, too,” Tim whispered, closing his eyes. “Can you kiss me?”

 

“Sure,” Jason replied. He brushed his thumb over Tim’s lower lip, before leaning all the way in and kissing him. Tim moaned into the kiss, his hands wrapping around Jason’s neck again. 

 

When Jason broke this kiss, he didn’t move away, their lips still almost brushing against each other. 

 

“You’re still close?”

 

“Almost there,” Tim replied. “Feels so good…”

 

Jason chuckled a little. “Good.”

 

And Tim thought Jason was about to kiss him again, and he did, but instead of soft and gentle like their previous kisses that night, Jason went rougher, nibbling on Tim’s lower lip, deepening the kiss faster, and then he hit Tim’s prostate again, and that was it for Tim. He came. 

 

Jason broke the kiss, reaching his hand down, to stroke Tim through the rest of his orgasm. 

 

“Fuck, Jay,” Tim whispered, letting his head drop on Jason’s shoulder. “Fuck.”

 

“You’re good?”

 

“Yes. Tired.”

 

“Then sleep,” Jason replied, sliding don on the bed and laying Tim down.

 

“You haven’t…”

 

He nodded. “I know.”

 

Jason then stood up, walked to his bathroom, grabbed a few washcloths, and went back to clean himself and Tim up. 

  
  


-

 

The funeral was literal hell. Not that Tim had expected anything else. 

 

He had left from Jason's apartment rather early that morning, leaving Jason sleeping alone in his bed, in order to meet up with the organisers of the funeral, to go over everything a last time. 

 

If he was honest he couldn't really care less about any of that. Not when he was standing on a graveyard, staring at a stone reading his parents name. It was a family grave. Jack Drake had requested it so in his will. Tim wasn't sure how he felt about that.

 

After an hour, they were finally prepared, and the first guests arrived. Friends, Family, Colleges, Press. 

 

And in middle of the mess of people was no other than Bruce Wayne himself. When he walked past Tim he put his hand on his shoulder and gave him the hint of a smile. Tim couldn't find the power in him to smile back. Not after the last couple of days. 

 

And not far behind Bruce was Dick. Accompanied by Jason, Steph, Cass, Barbara, Damian and Duke. He had expected most of them to be there, however he had not expected them to arrive as a group. Nor had he expected Dick to pull him into a hug and not let go.

 

To his own surprise he didn't find himself bothered by it.

 

“We're always there for you, Timmy,” Dick whispered.

 

Tim sighed. “Thank you. Really.”

 

Steph somehow managed to pull him into a hug even longer than the one Dick had given him. Jason had only grabbed his hand for a few seconds, squeezing it tightly. 

 

Duke spoke his condolences and Damian muttered a “I'm sorry for your loss.”

 

Barbara also hugged him, but it was quick and -.

 

Cass ignored all of their actions, grabbing Tim's wrist and pulling him into the building behind her, sitting him down in the front row. She sat down next to him, keeping her grip on his hand. The others followed quickly after.

 

-

 

The ceremony was doable for Tim, really. The real issue wasn't the speeches, it was the part where his parents got lowered into their graves. He didn’t cry, he couldn’t cry, but he knew that if he wouldn't have cried for the last few days, if he and his parents would have been just a little closer than they were, he would have cried. 

 

Kon almost cried. Bart and Cassie did cry. 

 

Tim on the other hand had just wanted to go home.

 

-

 

Tim did not understand the point behind inviting all the people at the funeral to coffee at the Manor after the funeral, and he would rather just go back to Jason’s place and cuddle until he could fall asleep. If he could fall asleep.

 

The worst part was when he was expected to hold a speech, thanking everyone for showing up. The only part that made it bearable, was Stephanie who was sitting next to him, and Kon who was sitting on his other side. Originally he had wanted to sit with Jason, but he wasn't the one making the seating arrangements, so he didn't complain.

 

He managed two hours before he just wanted everyone to leave and to be alone with Jason, wrapped up in some fuzzy blanket watching old Big Time Rush episodes. But the universe wasn't on his side. Even tho the first people appeared to be leaving, there were still too many there and Tim was painfully aware of the fact that  _ he _ was the only one who was not getting to leave early. 

 

If it had been him organising the entire thing, he would have either not held the gathering afterwards or had only invited his closest friends. But now it felt like half of Gotham, including people like Vicki Vale, were all over the room. 

 

“Tim, you ok?” Steph mumbled.

 

Tim sighed. “As ok as I can be.”

 

Steph nodded at Jason who sighed, but quickly switched places with her. “Wanna leave?”

 

“I can't,” Tim replied, shaking his head. “I'm kinda the host.”

 

Jason sighed, reaching for his hand under the table.

 

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Tim mumbled. “Pretend like it's just us, like i don't have to be here.”

 

Jason nodded slowly. “I get it,” he whispered. “But B thinks I'm dating someone. And I'm not sure if he might figure it out this way.”

 

“I don't care,” Tim replied. “If you don't care, I don't care.”

 

“Tim, are you sure?”

 

“Just tell B you and him aren't exclusive or some shit,” Tim mumbled. They were far enough away from Bruce and all the people not aware of who stray was, for this to not be overheard.

 

“He’ll figure it out,” Jason replied.

 

“I know,” Tim mumbled. “I don't care anymore.”

 

Jason slowly shook his head but then leaned down to kiss Tim. It was quick and soft and nothing like their usual kisses but Jason was painfully aware of all the journalist around them.

 

It was only when he saw Bruce’s confused look, that Jason leaned down again, kissing Tim a second time. 

 

Tim could feel a camera going, and he knew Bruce had seen them, but he couldn't care less. All he wanted was to pretend not to be stuck in that place.

 

And for a short moment that worked.


End file.
